


Changes

by CoagulantLyric



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, PTSD reference, Slice of Life, Volume 7 (RWBY), haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoagulantLyric/pseuds/CoagulantLyric
Summary: Team RWBY has finally made it to Atlas! While the rest of the team is out, Blake contemplates the new changes she's made, and the golden haired woman who's been running through her mind....





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I hope you enjoy this short story. This is the first fanfic I've posted, so I'd appreciate any feedback (esp. with tags...)! I also haven't decided whether to continue this story (likely becoming smut at some point xD) or create other episodic, every day life type stories; let me know what you think!

Blake stood across from a mirror, gazing at the reflection looking back at her. She was in one of the bedrooms their group was currently staying in while they were in Atlas. The white walls were mostly bare, with some navy trim along the edges. Very minimal - very Atlesian military. Since staying with Weiss’ family was out of the question, General Ironwood had offered to let them stay in his home. Though calling it a home was as inaccurate as calling Beacon Academy a vacation resort. His “home” consisted of three separate buildings on a single estate. 

The first was designed as a specialized training ground in order to ensure Ironwood stayed in peak condition. The second was an emergency bunker, equipped with a fighter jet - just in case. The third was the only building that could really be considered a home, though in reality was closer to barracks. It was a two-story building, the first floor shaped like an H, and the second floor sitting over the center. Her team’s rooms were on the left side of the building, while Jaune’s team’s were on the right. Two bedrooms on each side. Ironwood’s personal quarters, as far as Blake could guess, were on the second floor.

The rest of team RWBY had gone to do some errands - namely, getting groceries for dinner - but Blake had asked for some time to run a personal errand. Looking at her own reflection, for the first time, she felt as though she were truly starting anew. Sure, she had left the White Fang - and Adam - before, but now? Now Adam was gone for good. She was free. 

_Lilac eyes come to mind, framed by long golden hair. A mechanical hand trembles as Adam sneers, readying his blade for the final strike. The ground exploding into the air, obstructing her view. Yang throwing Adam’s sword into the depths below. Adam’s desperate eyes locking onto Blake’s broken Gambol Shroud blade. Everyone racing. Grabbing. A single thought ran through the two womens’ minds: protect her. Thrust. A body tumbles off the edge, one sinks to its knees, the third rushes over to the second. Arms gently wrapping around her. Holding her close._

She shook her head to clear the memory. To say she was happy about his death would be a lie. Blake hadn’t wanted to kill him. Too many people had already been lost to hatred and violence. But she had already given him a choice, and when it came down to killing him or protecting those closest to her, her own choice was clear.

Her head felt light with the new change. As Blake turned her head to look at herself in different angles, voices suddenly made their way into the bedroom. _They must be back_. She took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. 

As she made her way down the hall, towards the voices, she could distinctly hear Ruby’s voice. 

“Cookies are _definitely_ part of a healthy diet, Weiss! They’re made with _eggs_!” The younger girl’s voice defended. “Tell her Yang!”

As Blake entered the living room, she saw Weiss, holding a container of cookies, attempting - with a questionable degree of success - to hold back Ruby, who was trying to grab one of the said cookies. Yang looked on in amusement from her seat on the couch - she must have made herself comfortable as soon as they got back. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of everyone, and a soft chuckle escaped into the air. It was nice to finally have a minute of downtime, a minute to be carefree like they used to be.

“It’s-,” Yang started, “Blake!” 

Lilac eyes met amber, and all the voices in the room went silent as they all saw her.

Ruby was the first to speak, her hands flying up to the sides of her mouth, eyes the size of saucer plates. “Your hair! It’s so short!” 

Blake smiled as she looked around the room. “I decided it was time for a change,” Her eyes once again found themselves drawn to Yang’s. “To celebrate a new start.” 

Ruby’s whole body shook with barely contained excitement. “I LOVE IT!” A flash of red petals, and suddenly Ruby was right in front of her, oohing and ahhing over the newly cut bob. Weiss relaxed her stance as the younger girl retreated from the cookies. Relief and happiness mixed together in the smile she gave Blake. The “Ice Queen” had truly come a long way since they first met.

Yang’s eyes softened. “You look great, Blake.”

Heat began to creep into Blake’s cheeks, forcing her to look away. The words were so simple, but something in Yang’s voice made her more self conscious than she had been just moments before.

A few more minutes passed, the group talked about how the errands had gone - or rather, Ruby talked, Yang and Weiss chipped in occasionally, and Blake listened. As the conversation wound down, Weiss asked the question currently on Blake’s mind “So, how do we want to split the rooms?”

“How about by bunk pair?” Yang suggested. Blake swore Yang seemed to wink as she looked at her.

“That sounds... acceptable,” Weiss started, “but no cookies in bed, Ruby!”

Ruby sighed in defeat, “Okay, fine.”

“Let’s all go unpack then!” Yang called as she grabbed her bag of newly purchased clothes and headed towards the rooms.

“Actually, I already put my stuff in one of the rooms,” Blake said. “The one on the left.”

“Well, come with me then,” Yang beckoned with her hand, “I got a surprise just for you while we were out!” She flashed a smile and continued walking down the hall, towards the room Blake had originally come from.

Blake smiled as warmth spread through her chest. Without hesitating, she followed.


End file.
